Meia
(Midfielder) |element= Wind |team= Giru The Lagoon |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone |seiyuu= Sasaki Hinako |number= 8 |debut_anime = Episode 034 (Chrono Stone)}} Meia (メイア) is the captain and a midfielder for Giru. She is also a midfielder for The Lagoon. Appearance She has long dark lavender colored hair and green eyes. She wears a black hairband with a light blue stripe. Plot (Chrono Stone) Meia appeared unofficially in episode 34 along with Helper X, SARU and Giris, infiltrating El Dorado's base. She also appeared in Episode 39 in an unknown place in the future fighting Garo. They quickly stopped it as SARU entered the room. Meia reappears in Episode 42 alongside Giris. When she saw that her opponents would be El Dorado Team 02 she became sad, saying that the match would be quick and boring. She was surprised when Shindou remembered that she was with SARU when he destroyed El Dorado's base. Giris then said that this was obvious, as once her power and beauty were seen they would never be forgotten. Happy with the comment, she replied to him that his haircut was beautiful that day. Then, they went to the field. According to Alpha, she and Giris are the Second Stage Children's research team leaders. Gamma said that they were the ones who created Feida's weapons and that their levels are completely different from Zan. They then fought against El Dorado Team 02 in the Ragnarok Stadium, where she easily scored a hat-trick by using Dead Future and Heart Rapier, injuring Rujiku in the process. In episode 47, both her and Giris join The Lagoon, due to both of them feel that they showed their skills poorly in the last match with Giru against El Dorado Team 02, so they want to redeem themselves again. In Episode 48, moments before the match between The Lagoon and Chrono Storm, Giris said that this would be their most beautiful presentation, whereas Meia replied that the boy also looks great on their new uniform. They later scored The Lagoon's second goal with Dead Future G2, breaking through Shinsuke's Taikoku Ouka. In Episode 49, Meia and her team mates were shocked that Saru's Shellbit Burst was stopped by Shinsuke's Shin Taikoku Ouka. In Episode 50, Meia along with her team mates tried to stop Saikyou Eleven Hadou twice but failed to. When Saru collapsed because of the injure on his leg, they supported him and together, they playing against Chrono Storm for the rest of the match and lost. She also agreed on taking the vaccine removing Second Stage Children's power. Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Character View Recruitment Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone In order to recruit Meia, you need to have: *'Player': Zeik (Giru community master at Ragnarok Stadium) *'Player': Virgo (Battle Scout at King Arthur's courtyard) *'Topic': Exotic Pets (Received at Raimon City's park) After this, she can be scouted. Be aware that, in order to make her appear as a scoutable option, you need to recruit at least three other members from Giru. Stats Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 129 *'TP': 153 *'Kick': 119 *'Dribbling': 175 *'Technique': 112 *'Block': 105 *'Speed': 133 *'Stamina': 97 *'Catch': 95 *'Lucky': 114 Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'SH Dead Future' *'OF Fuujin no Mai' *'DF The Tower' *'DF Air Bullet' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KH Jounetsu no Lovers ♀' Keshin Armed Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KHA Jounetsu no Lovers ♀' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Brilliant Enemy' *'CS Boss Charas' *'Inazuma '12' Gallery Meia using her powers (CS 39 HQ).PNG|Meia using her powers. Garo_and_Meia_fighting_(CS_39_HQ).PNG|Garo fighting against Meia. 500px-Meia_CS_39_HQ.png|Meia in a Bad mood. Meia_and_Giris_trying_to_stop_CS_Game.png|Giris and Meia trying to stop the last shoot in the Chrono Stone game. Meia3.jpg|Meia and Giris helping Saru after the match. Meia_and_Gillis_CS_47_HQ.PNG|Meia and Giris asking Saru to give them a second chance. Meia_TCG.png|Meia in the TCG. Meia_keshin_armed_TCG.png|Meia keshin armed in TCG. Trivia *She and Giris are lovers. Navigation Category:Girls Category:Captains